Four Swords 100 Theme Challenge!
by ShadowLink5
Summary: 100 different adventures for your 5 favorite Four Swords Links! Now rated K plus. Includes some character pairings, both manga and Modern AU.
1. Introduction

_Do I really want to do this?_

In front of Link sits the legendary blade, sheathed in a stone pedestal blemished by centuries of existing. Just one touch could awaken something from inside the seal and perhaps release it, and that was a situation Link didn't want to have to face.

He gazes at the embellished hilt. A green jewel adorns the very top, encased in gold. A striped pattern twists down the handle, leading his eye to another simple outline. And then there is the blade itself- somehow untarnished, glistening as though it had just been placed inside its prison. The Four Sword is beautiful, and as a child Link had thought it only legend. Now he knows better, thanks to his lifelong friend.

But now Princess Zelda was gone, kidnapped by that phantom that had shaped itself to resemble him. He knew he had been defenseless against the shadow, and beat himself up for not being able to help the young girl. Now she was taken, and there was nothing he could do about it.

_Except maybe pull out the sword. _

Link feels like it's almost speaking to him, calling out to him in a soft whisper. _Pull me out. Release me. You know you want to._

It's not that he doesn't want to. He would do anything for Zelda, but a gnawing fear accompanies his loyalty. _If I do, I could break the seal holding Vaati and his monsters. But is there really any choice?_

Taking a deep breath, he takes his first step towards it. There seems to be a strong aura around the object, pushing down heavily on him with every passing second. Link begins to second-guess himself.

_I can't turn back now. I have to do it. For Zelda. _

He reaches forward before he can fight with himself any longer and grips the polished handle. "O Four Sword, lend me your strength!" He pulls upwards and the sword comes up with his right hand; a bright light blinds him temporarily as he raises it high in the air.

When the beam subsides, Link faces three other boys also holding Four Swords, glancing around at each other. And they all look exactly like him.

_So this is where it begins…_


	2. Love

**The thing I love about one-shots is I don't have to worry about chapters flowing! I can just write! (though I'll try to balance out the characters. I really wish I could be super VioxShadow RedxBlue biased but I'm not going to be)**

**Let's see…this is my third attempt at this chapter. I was originally going to write something about Link's father loving him, as a fatherly love instead of the romantic love, but the first one wasn't going in the right direction and I didn't like the second one (figures, it was 12 in the morning when I wrote it.) Here is my final draft. Enjoy! **

* * *

He strides through the castle hallway, humming to himself. The guards don't try to stop him; after all, he is a familiar face- the princess' childhood friend. They simply nod at him and move aside to let him pass into the Hyrule's throne room.

_Today is a good day, _Green thinks to himself as he steps inside. The room has an extremely high ceiling, at least 80 feet into the air in a giant steeple shape. On either side the walls are streamed with colorful banners proclaiming Hyrule's history and celebrations. In the very back sits the golden throne itself, almost a normal chair if it weren't for the diamonds embroidering the seat. On the plush velvet is perched Green's beloved friend.

"Why hello, Green!" The princess exclaims, standing up as soon as she sees him. She giggles and runs towards him, temporarily forgetting the royal customs so imprinted in her mind.

Green smiles and also runs towards her. As they meet they throw their arms around each other in a spinning hug. "I missed you so much!" Zelda says. "I heard you just got back from your mission!"

Green pulls away gently, but they are still in each other's arms. "That's right. I missed you too." Their childish play passes and Green lets go fully, remembering his place. "Want to go for a walk?"

Zelda grins. "Sure!" Taking his hand, she starts running towards the throne room door. Just as they reach it, a tall Sheikah woman stands in their way, blocking the exit and forcing them to stop suddenly.

"And where do you think you are going, Princess?" Impa says with a kind smirk and crossed arms.

"Umm…I was going to go for a walk with Green…" she blushes, letting go of Green's hand.

"Don't you have some royal duties to attend to?"

The princess sighs. "That's right…Can I go with Green afterwards?"

Impa nods her consent. "It won't take more than half an hour."

"Bye, Green…" Zelda sounds sad as Impa ushers her back to the throne. "I'll see you in half an hour, okay?"

"Okay!" Green smiles and goes into the hallway. As he walks aimlessly down the castle corridors, he lets his thoughts wander.

_I've waited so long to see her…And I thought I wasn't going to make it out of the mission alive. Thank goodness for Red and Blue and Vio. _The boy sighs to himself. _Oh, Zelda…you still haven't figured out how I feel. But how do I tell you? Am I scared of ruining our friendship? Am I scared you don't feel the same way? I know we're best friends, but…sometimes; I want to be more than that…_

The half hour passes, and Green makes his way back to the throne room. He silently thanks Zelda for showing him around and making him memorize a map of the place.

This time, as he enters, they keep themselves controlled. "Are you ready, Princess?" Green calls, seeing Impa bending over next to her. She looks up and smiles immediately.

"May I go, Impa?"

Impa chuckles. "Yes, child. Go have your time with your friend."

"Thank you." Zelda stands up and brushes off her pink dress, walking over to the waiting boy. "Thanks for waiting."

"You're welcome. I'm sure you had some important business to take care of." They exit the throne room and turn left, heading out to the palace gardens.

"Not really THAT important, I just needed to sign some things." They make it outside the building and are confronted with a beautiful view of flowers and trees; Hyrule's famous garden. Green and Zelda stroll down their usual path, as they regularly visited and talked there.

"So, how was your mission?" Zelda smiles, changing the subject and becoming more light-hearted.

"It was fine, I guess. We had to take care of some monsters terrorizing Kakariko Village, that's all. By the time we got there the Gorons and townspeople barely needed any help." Green hides that, despite the help of several others, he barely made it out alive. But there was no need to worry his best friend.

"Glad to hear." They walk past Vio, who sits in a hammock reading a novel. He doesn't even acknowledge them; he's too caught up in his book. Zelda giggles as they pass.

They near the river, their favorite spot. "Come on, let's go sit down!" Zelda grabs his hand and pulls him underneath the old oak tree, where on hot summer days they laid down in the shade and talked about everything. He sits down next to her and immediately begins pulling grass out. A thought tugs at Green's mind once again. _Why don't you tell her how you feel? The moment's perfect. _

He looks around. The voice in his head is right; everything is still and calm, with the only sounds being birds chirping and the river rushing below. Even Zelda is quiet, enjoying the moment. _Come on, you know you want to._

_But what if she doesn't feel the same way? _

_You'll never know if you don't try. What do you have to lose?_

_Our friendship! If I tell her, it might ruin everything! She might hate me, or at the very least never talk to me again because things are so awkward!_

_Or she might love you._

Green glances over at her. She sits silently, watching the water flow and unaware of his gaze. _Isn't she beautiful? Now come on, tell her. _Green feels his stomach flutter up and down and all around, like one of the rollercoasters at the amusement park he visited with the other Links. A blush comes across his face as Zelda catches him looking, eyeing him with a curious and innocent look.

"What is it?" _Go, now. _

_I'm going to regret this. _Green tries to speak, but it comes out in stutters. "I…uh-uh..I…" He swallows. "I have to tell you something."

The princess eyes him curiously. "What is it? Is something wrong?" A look of concern washes over her face.

"No…nothing's wrong…" Green stares at the ground, blushing even harder than before. The butterflies are raging now, pounding around and around so hard they might burst out of his stomach. "It's just that…" The boy forces himself to look Zelda in the eye as he takes her hands in his. "Zelda, I-I love you." He regrets saying the words as soon as they leave his mouth. _Stupid, idiot, foolish. Why did I ever listen to you? Now she's going to hate me forever and then we won't be friends and-_

His thoughts are interrupted when the girl leans forward and pecks him on the cheek. "Oh, Green…You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say those words…"


	3. Light

**Don't hate me ;_;**

**Sorry it's been a bit. I have school and all that. And other fics to juggle. And a social life. And a life in general. **

**P.S., I know it's short. But I got stuck and I promise I'll start working on more!**

**Also, for Halloween, I want to temporary spray dye my hair black and purple and then braid it all together. Random iz random. Enjoy this one-shot. **

* * *

She always walked with grace.

She always wore pink.

She always had her duties.

Princess Zelda had certain rules she had to follow every day, all day. The young ruler was only fourteen or fifteen yet so much expectation was always placed upon her back.

Be a lady. Always be kind. Do your duties before your pleasures.

Although those were good rules, sometimes they restricted.

She could not walk by herself- she had to be accompanied by either guards or Link.

There were reasons for this- not only was she the princess (no explanation needed here), she was getting to courting age, and the king himself was sure that if she went out she would be eyed by more than a few prospects. Hyrule Castle Town was a dangerous place to be sometimes, much less the rest of the kingdom; and, known for her beauty, the young girl was often viewed in the objective sense.

Even though the guidelines were there for her safety, sometimes Princess Zelda got sick of them.

Sometimes the little bird wanted to be free, wishing nothing more than to place all paperwork and royal crowns aside and play outside in the sunshine. She would love nothing more than a day to herself, a day to play and walk in the garden with Link and smell roses and talk and laugh and then have him walk her home when it got close to dark.

But ever since she was born she had been a gem hidden away in a box, only taken out on occasion to be worn around others' necks.

One morning she would wake up, and she would finally have that day.


	4. Dark

**Warning: This includes minor violence (hitting). No language, but there is abuse going on. I guess this chapter's closer to a T rating. But the rest of the fic will be K+ or under.**

* * *

"Get up, you worthless piece of trash!" However short he was, the wind mage was still taller than the shadow boy cringing on the ground. He glared down at the teenager, wind blasting around them in fury with a hand raised to strike if the boy didn't get up soon enough. "I said get up, stupid!"

Shadow Link lay on the floor of the throne room in a quickly ebbing tide of crimson that clashed with the violet stones. His hands pressed against his face to protect himself from the surely-oncoming blows. Master Vaati was not happy. Master Vaati was going to beat him again. But he had barely done anything wrong. Now Master Vaati wanted him to stand up so he could beat him even more. But he couldn't bring himself to, physically or mentally.

"Shadow!" The five-foot wind villain leaned down and shouted the poor boy's name directly into his already pounding ears. "Get up! Get up! Get up!" With every command a strike was administered.

"Master Vaati!" Shadow finally managed to cry out; weakly stretching out his arms across the floor he attempted to claw away from the man's fury. "P-Please!" He had no strength to cry, no strength to move, no shadow powers at his command. Master Vaati had taken them away, taken his whole essence.

"STAND OR SUFFER EVEN MORE!" Vaati's voice took up the entire room, the blazing hurricane around them giving volume to his words.

_I have…to try…_Shadow thought in his near-death state. Wheezing and dripping red, he pushed part of his body up onto his hands, letting his legs remain on the floor. Slowly he struggled and barely made it, but Shadow Link managed to stand.

Lord Vaati approached him. Shadow was a few inches taller but so much less powerful. The mage didn't seem affected by his servant's state at all. "Good. Now, get out of my sight. Clean yourself up and I expect you back here in a few minutes." His tone was icy dangerous, full of even more malice and spite than what had been experienced before. "Do not disobey me again." His beady red eyes stared into Shadow's broken blue, and with a wave of his hand Shadow had been teleported into his sleeping quarters.

As soon as he landed, he collapsed to the floor, still bleeding. His face and torso stung from the beating he had just suffered. The boy groaned as he clawed his way across the stone floor, heading for the nearest support, a chair. Slowly he propped himself up, finally got onto the seat, and sat there for a few minutes to rest. He clutched his stomach and took deep breaths, recovering from the fury of the wind man.

He missed the other Links.

They would've never treated him like this. Even Ganon wouldn't have treated him like this. Ganon would've simply ignored him after telling him what to do, and if he would've supposedly disobeyed probably would've only hit him once.

Lord Vaati was cruel and proud, almost imagining himself to be higher than the Gerudo. Shadow always snickered at the thought- one day, Vaati would be smote for thinking such things.

But right now, he couldn't focus on that. He had to clean himself up. Standing up with immense pain, he hobbled towards the exit of the room to find some sort of rag to staunch the wound.

The Dark World wasn't just a dark place because of its name, or because of the blackness that consumed the whole universe, with the absence of any true forms of light. It was named for the cruelty and oppression the shadow creatures that lived there endured, ruled over by evils like Vaati and Ganon. But one day, Shadow vowed he would escape. One day, Shadow Link vowed he would see Green and Red and Blue and Zelda again.

And, one day, he would find Vio.

* * *

**Aww! You go, Shadow! :3 **


	5. Seeking Solace

**I made a parody of the book title that Vio decides to read. Leave a review if you think you know what it is.**

**PS- I AM SO SORRY I THOUGHT I UPLOADED THIS OMI I'M SO SORRY ;_; ;_; ;_; HERE TAKE TWO CHAPTERS CUZ I FEEL AWFUL**

* * *

Blue eyes like foggy crystal fluttered open, witnessing small beams of morning light emitting through his bedroom window. The purple shades blocked most of the sun but some still bled through. Vio sat up, rubbing his eyes with a small yawn.

His eyes drifted to the black-bound book lying on the bedside table next to him, and he smiled to himself. Last night he had managed to finish it; and just in time, too.

_I better go get another one; _he thought to himself, tossing the lavender covers aside. He walked over to the small office desk in the corner of the room and picked up a small piece of paper labeled 'Reading List'.

Yes, Vio was often called a nerd by his peers, teasing or not- but he didn't care. He just kept turning pages.

The first twenty books had been crossed off, so he looked down at number 21- Where the Horse Grass Grows. _What a classic, I'm surprised I haven't already read it. _Smiling to himself, he marked it off the list and went over to his personal bookshelf to grab it.

It smelt nice, and even holding the cover gave him a feeling of near euphoria. Now for a place to read.

Leaving his bedroom behind, he walked down the hallway into the living room he shared with the other three Links. Yes, they all lived together, with the exception of Shadow- he was there when he could be, which was in the evenings once the sun had set.

"Hey Vio," Green greeted from the floor where he was sitting. Vio didn't exactly know what was going on with him and Red, having scissors and cut paper strewn all around them. That was besides the fact that Green and Blue looked slightly nervous.

"You two need to clean up," Vio simply commented, hiding the irritation of seeing a messy floor.

Blue smirked, sitting on the floor next to Red watching whatever was happening. "Oh grow up, Mr. OCD."

"We're making snowflakes!" Red cheerily piped, holding up a finished product for Vio to see. "Wanna help?"

"I'm sorry, I'm going to go read." Vio hid the slight disdain in his words, covering them up with a tone of maturity. "Besides, it's summer."

"Ugh, you're so stuck up." _Why is that idiot always so rude? _

"You have to!" Red cried suddenly. _Oh no, here comes another of his breakdowns. _Green and Blue exchanged nervous glances as the smallest Link jumped up and ran over to Vio. "Vio! You have to!" He repeated.

"What?" Vio asked, put off by Red's extreme childishness. He tried to inch away, but Red grabbed his arm and wouldn't let go.

"If you don't help make snowflakes, something bad is going to happen! I'm positive!" The boy whined.

_Seriously? _Vio rolled his eyes. "Red, first of all, it's summer. S-U-M-M-E-R. Second of all, nothing's going to 'get you', especially not for something ridiculous like not making snowflakes." Blue and Green shook their heads vigorously, trying to warn Vio, but he continued. "It's not logical to act like this."

Red stood stunned for a moment, staring up at the taller Link. _What have I done? _Vio thought as Green and Blue winced.

The boy burst into tears.

No, this was not going to be a pretty scene.

Vio stood there awkwardly. "Umm…Red…" _All I want is some alone time to read. _

"VIO!" He yelled suddenly. "PLEAAAASE HELP!" Red slapped the book out of his hands, which kind of made Vio angry, but once again he hid his feelings.

"Fine." Vio gritted his teeth. _Perhaps I'll be able to sneak away. _

In an instant, Red's mood changed to bright and bubbly. "Really?"

"…"

"Great!" He dragged Vio next to Green and sat him down. "Hold on, I'll be right back to grab you some scissors!" As soon as he left, Green tried to explain.

"He's gone crazy or something, some sort of paranoia, and he's convinced that some monster is going to kill us if we don't make snowflakes."

"We tried to escape, but he basically did the same thing to us," Blue whispered.

Vio rolled his eyes. "So if I tried to leave…"

"He's so desperate he might do something to your book." That struck a chord in Vio's chest. He didn't want anything to happen to his precious book. That was an old edition!

Red came back, singing a happy tune like nothing had happened. "Okay, fine. I'll stay." Vio muttered as the boy sat down.

"Okay guys, let's make snowflakes!"

**I know this is really random. Why has Red gone insane? Why must they make snowflakes in summertime? This will be explained in chapter 12 with a backstory, so you'll have to wait in suspense ;D Leave a review or message me for what you think has happened!**


	6. Breaking Away

**A/N: Thanks for waiting guys! I've been naughty long enough. c: (see, first I had to recover from vacation, then I wasn't up to it, then I wrote it, but now I have to check it to make sure it sounds good)**

**I don't know if I like this one as much. NaNo kinda wrecked me. Hopefully the next few ones will be better. **

**oooOOOooo**

"Shadow Link!"

I had learned from the first time I chose to ignore the master's calling. I was only just a young boy at that time, not even a teenager, and I didn't know better. I had been brutally whipped for it, however helpless I was. So I sat up sleepily and mumbled a loud reply. "Yes, Lord Vaati?"

The wind mage appeared in the doorway, looking angry and deeply disappointed in me like always. "What are you doing sleeping, you worthless blockhead?!" He marched over to me, as I was trying to get myself out of bed. Well, sort of. I slept on the floor with a rug. That was all the accommodation Lord Vaati allowed for me.

Vaati looked down at me and kicked me as I was trying to stand up; I still managed, but with a painful groan as I took ahold of the curtains next to me and pulled myself up. "What do you desire, O Master Wind Mage?" I hated calling Vaati that. It was the bane of my existence. But if I didn't call him something of that nature, consequences would follow. It was honestly ridiculous.

"I want you to go check on something for me." I dusted myself off and then gave him a polite look that I hoped would come across as 'please continue'.

He did. "There is, I hear, movement of the four Links across Death Mountain. Go over to them and destroy them without relent. Don't stop to talk to them, or who knows how attached you might get to that purple boy again. When you report back to me, I shall visit their bodies myself to make sure they are properly dead." He gave me a wicked smile and then glanced down at his long fingernails like what he just requested was perfectly casual. "If you fail your job, you shall suffer the same fate."

I nodded slowly, terrified by his threat, but I couldn't afford to show it. He gestured me to follow him and brought me to a room where we keep our maps. On the table he showed me where on Death Mountain they should exactly be and then prepared to teleport me. "Understand, slave?"

"Yes, master." I gritted my teeth.

"Step away from the table," he commanded. I obeyed him immediately and he lifted a finger to the sky, summoning teleportation magic, and pointed the blast at me.

As I travelled through the timespace, I heard his voice echoing behind me. "You will have your powers back, Shadow. But if you disappoint me you will lose your life again- and this time I'll make sure Ganon doesn't revive you."

oooOOOooo

I landed hard on rocky mountain ground with a thud and then opened my eyes. I was at the beginning of Death Mountain Trail, and there were familiar voices just ahead.

"I don't want to go up Death Mountain!"

"Stop whining about it, you little brat! Does it look like we have much of a choice?!" I couldn't help but chuckle under my breath. It was always fun to hear Blue poke fun at Red.

"Blue!" I heard Green chide next. That was literally how all their conversations went. It was pathetic. "Leave the poor boy alone!"

"We need to focus on the path ahead."

My ears perked up slightly at the sound of Vio's voice- so calm, so intelligent, always the voice of reason. I could hear the condescending tone in it just now, warning the others to quit bickering and get on the job.

Blue sighed heavily. "Fine." Somebody dropped to the ground and Red cried out a little bit. Blue must've been holding him by the collar and just let him go.

"Now, it says that there should be a fairy at the top…"

I shook my head as Vio began to talk, remembering Lord Vaati's command. _Go over to them and destroy them without relent. Don't stop to talk to them. But if you disappoint me you will lose your life again- and this time I'll make sure Ganon doesn't revive you. _Vaati never was a force to be reckoned with- he had all the power he wanted from Ganon, as long as he agreed to be his pawn, and abused me in the process.

Picking myself up, I realized the Links' voices were getting more distant. _Crud, they're moving._ I had to catch up to them and destroy them.

Snapping my fingers, I lifted myself a little above the ground, using a small burst of magic. It worked! Vaati really had given me back my powers! With a wicked grin I lifted myself even higher until I could see and follow the Links, careful not to give myself away. This would be fun.

I hovered above them for about ten minutes, looking for an opening where they would be vulnerable. I couldn't get to them when there were Gorons around- the ugly beasts would just call for reinforcements. No, I would have to wait for them to scale the mountain until they almost reached the Great Fairy's cave. They would be isolated and would also have to run through a patch of volcanic rock-falling activity on their way up. That would be the ideal spot to ambush them.

I could swoop in on them when they were just recovering, avoiding the rocks for myself, and slash them to bits. Or, if I was quick and strong, I could carry them off one by one and drop them off the side of the mountain. Gosh, I missed having my powers.

As I pondered this, they had still been fighting. Of course, what else would you expect?

"Blue! I thought I told you to leave him alone!" Green shouted at the stubborn sapphire hero. Blue crossed his arms with a huff. "What did he ever do to you?"

"Nothing!" Red piped up. "All I did was walk a little close to him!"

"Really?" Vio said, his voice dripped with sarcasm. I missed his sarcasm. "Really, Blue? Who knew you were so territorial."

"Shut up!"

They were almost to the rocks. If I swooped in, I could easily pick up Red. So I moved in closer, careful not to be seen, and prepared to make my leap.

But wait!

Vio's eyes happened to glance up at me and he couldn't help the shock that came next. But he didn't say a thing. None of the other Links seemed to notice, either. All he did was stare at me widely.

His cool blue eyes so similar to mine stopped me in my tracks. Was I really this pathetic? Just an alarmed look from Vio to make me stop my plans of destruction?

It hurt to see the anger in his gaze. He betrayed me. We were never friends, at least not to him. He was only there for the information. But me…I was so lonely, he was there, we hung out. I should be the one that's angry, but instead I'm just wistful. And why is he angry? Probably because I'm evil. 

I let out a sigh as he looked down and kept walking. _Vio…_ It broke my heart. My friend Vio walked away, the one I was supposed to destroy…

I realized how much I missed Vio. How much our friendship meant to me, as one-sided as it might've been. For all knew I was just another monster to him. But I also realized that I didn't want to be a monster. Could I really prove myself to him, that I wasn't just another villain; that I wanted to be with him and the others and be _good _for once? Could I show him that I didn't want to live a life of evil, misery and abuse?

I knew what I had to do.

I came down from my perch in the sky and silently materialized behind Vio, putting my hand on his shoulder.

He jumped a little bit and turned around. "What are you doing here?" He hissed, obviously caught off guard.

The others noticed and immediately turned on me. "Shadow!" Green yelled, pulling out his sword. The other three did the same, all facing me. They were going to kill me right then and there.

I put up my hands in self-defense. "I don't want to hurt you guys, okay? I don't want this anymore."

Vio shook his head, narrowing his eyes. "Don't believe him, guys. It's a ploy."

"No!" I protested. "I really do want to let go of my evil! I'm sorry for what I did!" I hung my head, slowing my words down. "I realized something. Vio, when you left me, Ganon pulled me back out of the mirror and Vaati was crueler than ever. I've been abused so badly."

"You don't look like it!" Blue scoffed. I ignored him and continued.

"To be honest, I was on my way to destroy you- after all, I had to follow Master Vaati's orders. But in the back of my brain, I realized all I really wanted was to be with you guys. To not just be your shadow, but a part of your team. That's why I didn't harm you like he wanted and came down instead."

Green narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "After all the times you and your master tried to kill us?! After Vio betrayed you?! After you kidnapping Princess Zelda and destroyed Hyrule?!"

"He is no longer my master," I spit out. "I'm sorry I did all those things. Yes, I was evil before. But when Vio joined my side, when he became my friend-" We exchanged glances-"I realized that I liked the good side. And after he was ripped away from me, I realized how much I missed his company."

"You can't be serious…" Blue mumbled. "I think you're lying." He poked me with the edge of his sword, just a little bit. I rubbed my arm with indignance. _Ouch. _

"You can't just expect us to believe you that easily!" Vio added with a frown. "What about you, Red? None of us believe him, what about you?"

I bit my lip as the poor boy looked down at the ground nervously; all the Links stared at him. "I…I-I don't know."

"Whaddya mean you don't know?!" Blue yelled. "Shadow is evil! Don't you agree?"

"I don't know that I do, Blue."

Everyone groaned. I knew what they were all thinking. _Oh dear gosh, Red. Are you really that naïve? _

There was a silence before he spoke again. "I think we should give him a chance."

Green sighed heavily. He didn't want to do this. But I knew it was in his nature to be fair. He turned to me with a grave look. "Fine. But if you screw up one time, then you're out. And we will do what we have to."

I was almost shocked to hear the last bit, but I also knew it was coming. Of course. _They still think I'm a monster, they're just flattering Red. _ "Thank you."

"Well, we have a mission to continue," Vio said icily, heading back up the trail. This was not going to be easy.

oooOOOooo

**A/N: So, here's the story, how it corresponds to the manga + and the last chapter, Dark. **

**When Vio got rescued, Shadow got killed and then revived by Ganon, I made it so that Vaati became abusive, blaming him for losing Vio and falling for his trust and Shadow realizes that he misses Vio's company and wants to be good. This is where the last chapter, Dark, comes in. **

**Then there's what I have written above. The Links don't believe him right away, of course, but he wants to do better and tries to reform. Eventually they DO accept him. **

**Hope that all makes sense. Until next time!**

**(and I really am sorry to make you guys wait this long)**


	7. Author's Note

Hey guys, a brief note to you. I'm putting this challenge on hold while I deal with the holidays, school, finishing up Choice and the fics I'm currently working on on Wattpad. Sad to say I will probably not be doing anymore Zelda fics for a while, meaning this website may or may not stay updated, I don't know.

What I would like to do for you though is, move you over to Wattpad. Geerard_BlackParade, or user/Geerard_BlackParade. You can check those out if you would like to read more, no pressure though.

I love you guys, thank you for all the support, especially on Choice and all. 3


	8. Discontinued

Yeah, this is discontinued. Sorry. Nobody really read it anyway, so. Choice is the only fanfic on here that's still running.

needless to say I failed the 100 Theme Challenge


	9. Sorry to do this to you - please read

EDIT: 8/3/16 -

Sorry to do this to you - it was the only way I thought I could reach some of my old readers who might not have expected anything new from me.

I'm alive!

I know I said I was done. But I've decided to rewrite some of this stuff; most of the Four Swords stuff. The links to my current projects (Quintuple Quarrels, some of the 100 Theme Challenges, and maybe even an actual rewrite of Choice?) can be found on my Wattpad - see my profile for the link because it won't let me post it here in an author's note.

I can't say how active I will be there, but I am currently, for a short while? Please check in there for more from me.


End file.
